1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system designed to convert an adult-size bed into an infant/toddler bed. More specifically, the present invention is directed to converting a twin, full, queen, king or larger size bed into an infant/toddler bed. The system contains by first placing a template on a twin or larger-size adult bed with the underside of the template connected to the underside of a mattress of the bed. The system further contains a number of interconnecting geometrical shape structures connected to the template. The template and geometrical structures can be disassembled and assembled to form storage cabinet, diaper change table, chair, table, etc., as the child grows up. The geometrical structures can further be converted into children's toys, such as a car, slide, activity center, snake etc. with accessories provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous designs for infant/toddler beds, children furniture, storage boxes and toys. However, as the infant/toddler grows up, most of these children items have to be disposed of because they cannot be converted into something useful. There have been systems, such as the "bed for life" which converts a crib into a twin-size bed by using two of the four bed-pieces. However, two sets of mattress are needed for this conversion. Furthermore, the bed-pieces cannot be converted into storage furniture or other useful items, such as toys.
Earlier patent to Parsons (U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,005) illustrates a combined bed and crib arrangement, in which a typical sized adult bed portion can be fitted (possibly retrofitted) with a removable crib portion, the crib portion being generally placed on the adult bed portion.
European Patent No. 581,231 A1 shows what appears to be a furniture assembly which can be removably placed on an existing bed structure for converting the bed structure for infant or toddler use. The assembly includes, among other structures, shelving and cabinet.
Wakefield's patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,681), discloses a removable portable infant crib which can be placed on a conventionally sized bed.
The patent to Necowitz (U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,883), discloses a full size bed which can be converted to an infant's crib by raising a hidden vertical rail system.
The patent to Proano et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,551), discloses convertible furniture which can be converted from an adult bed to an infant bed, and vice versa.
The patents to Soeder (U.S. Pat. No. 2,676,337) and Roman (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,941), both disclose infant or toddler beds suited for removable placement on seats or sofas.
Melton's patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,428), discloses an adult bed fitted with a slidable, hidden child's bed.
The patents to Power (U.S. Pat. No. 2,471,977) and Rist (U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,346), both disclose bed or crib partition devices that allow a bed or crib to be divided into two smaller beds.
The patent to Wolscht (U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,341), discloses an infant play enclosure equipped with several geometrical shapes.
None of the Patents discussed above discloses or teaches the invention of a re-useable retrofitting adult-size bed system in converting an adult-size bed into an infant/toddler bed using one set of mattress. Moreover, none of the patents discloses or teaches an adult-size bed retrofitting system that can be converted into other furniture, toys or other useful items. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a safe, convenient, economical, versatile, user and environmental-friendly retrofitting system for converting an adult size bed into an infant/toddler bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adult size bed retrofitting system of the type set forth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide storage spaces, such as for baby clothing, diapers, lotion, towels, baby powder, baby wipe etc. handy near or at the bed for a mom or a caretaker's use with the baby.
It is another object of the present invention to provide versatile and useful devices, such as chair, table, changing table etc., which is converted from or assembled on the retrofitting bed-system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide useful and versatile devices, such as activity centers, toys, such as snake, children's car, slide etc. with accessories, such as wheels, head and tail of a snake etc. from the retrofitting system to reduce cost and space occupied by a bed and such centers and/or toys.
Other objects and advantage of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed disclosure.